


Cold case - nome in codice Specchio

by TixiT



Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TixiT/pseuds/TixiT





	

## Cold Case - nome in codice: Specchio.

  
“E’ una storia un po’ sciocca…” disse Sigyn perplessa, mentre mescolava le carte ed il fuoco scoppiettava allegramente nel camino.

Oscar alzò gli occhi al cielo esasperata “E’ una storia classica, una favola per bambine che pensano di volersi sposare per trovare la vera felicità e che a te, appunto per questo, dovrebbe piacere. E anche parecchio…”

“A me?” rispose Sigyn sgranando gli occhi, “Dovrebbe piacere _a me_?” poi allungò il mazzo ad André perché lo tagliasse.

“Si a te! A te! Smorfiosa!” Oscar era irritata e André le sfiorò il gomito con delicatezza, per calmarla, “Tu coi tuoi fiocchetti e i tuoi nastrini e i tuoi riccioli e le tue engageantes!”

“Beh! Ma se non le piace…” intervenne il ragazzino in tono conciliante. “Possiamo leggerne un’altra, in fondo gliene hanno regalato un libro intero…”

“Io ho delle engageantes stupende! Quattro paia, tutte ricamate da me…” mormorò Sigyn, sistemandosi un cuscino dietro la schiena, proprio contro le basse gambotte della poltrona à-la-reine, perché l’aiutasse a sostenersi - il pavimento era un po’ scomodo, nonostante il tappeto, e quei due, seduti con le gambe incrociate come gli Indiani, non erano affatto come Clément! Lui ci pensava a lei che portava il busto!

”Credo anche di aver fatto un gran bel lavoro…” riprese piccata, distribuendo le carte a tutti, “sei la solita criticona, che tanto non sa creare nulla con le mani, tu distruggi solo, con quella spada! e però hai sempre da dire la tua...”

I tre stettero in silenzio, valutando le carte che avevano in mano. Oscar guardò sua sorella, un pochino intimidita, non osando ribattere - c’era qualcosa che non andava, era chiaro.

Erano seduti sul pavimento della Stanza dei Bambini di Palazzo Jarjayes. Non proprio sulle mattonelle in cotto, facili da pulire, ma su un largo tappeto portoghese. Sigyn accarezzò con le dita i ricami, apprezzandoli: il fondo era di juta, e il tappeto non era di fili annodati, ma interamente ricamato, un gigantesco imparaticcio, decise, con il petit point per i dettagli minuti e il gros point ed il punto croce per il resto.   
In filo di lana grosso e non un filo di seta da ricamo.

Si ricordava quando lo zio Antoine-Benoit le aveva spiegato che quel tappeto aveva più di cento anni, veniva da Arraiolos, in Portogallo e le aveva promesso di portarcela, un giorno.   
Era stato sicuramente un dono per la Contessa, del ramo principale dei Jarjayes, quella che aveva preso sotto la sua ala il Generale, perché il passaggio di consegne al ramo cadetto non risultasse troppo brusco o difficile.   
La Contessa, però, non lo aveva apprezzato, o non aveva apprezzato il donatore, perché era finito lì nella vecchia nursery, per accogliere i primi gattonamenti della nuova generazione di Jarjayes.

“Tu non hai la minima idea di cosa mi piace." strinse le labbra irritata, sfiorando i fili tirati. Lei aveva gattonato sulla sabbia, sfuggendo all’Asciutta, suo Nonno glielo raccontava sempre. E aveva gattonato tra i modellini dello zio Antoine, senza distruggere nulla. E guarda come quelle cinque che si credevano così migliori di lei avevano ridotto quel bellissimo tappeto!

Oscar stette zitta, arrossendo - sapeva almeno un paio di cose che piacevano a sua sorella, ma se le tenne per sé.

André con un sorriso gentile che arrivava fino agli occhi verdi si alzò in piedi “So io cosa ti piace, invece…” e le versò della cioccolata calda in una tazzina, con un gesto cerimonioso.

Sigyn rise ed Oscar tirò un silenziosissimo sospiro di sollievo.   
Poi la ragazzina con i capelli rossi allungò il libro di storie a sua sorella “Vedi se trovi qualcosa che ti piace…” disse in tono conciliante, poi aggiunse, preoccupata, “Ma non rovinarlo, ti prego, ci tengo!”

Mentre sorseggiava la cioccolata, Sigyn tornò a guardare la stanza - da quando Joséphine aveva deciso di non essere più una dei piccoli ed era stata accolta nel Salotto-delle-Smorfiose, la Stanza era diventata definitivamente loro - non ci sarebbero stati altri più piccoli di loro tre, a Palazzo, per molto tempo e nessuno sembrava avere fretta di scacciarli dalla loro tana.

Era passata da _nursery_ , come avrebbe detto Clément, che aveva la mamma inglese, e dava nomi inglesi a tutte le cose da bambini, a Stanza dei Bambini: i mobili erano lillipuziani. C'erano due piccole specchiere su due minuscoli tavolini di bellezza dove imparare a pettinarsi i capelli o a farseli pettinare - Horthense le aveva appuntato i ricci come una coroncina, quando era piccola, tutta soddisfatta - un tavolino da studio minuscolo, uno scrittoietto con i suoi cassettini, e un ampio tavolo da tè, rotondo, con le sue seggioline messe in circolo, dove avevano imparato tutte a riempire una tazzina con grazia e a porgerla con cortesia. Tutte tranne Oscar. Perfino André faceva meglio di lei!  
Di dimensioni da adulti c'erano solo il divano e una poltrona à-la-reine, usata, un tempo, da Madame Marguerite - Sigyn sospettava che nessuno avrebbe mai cambiato quel mobilio, aspettando semplicemente che loro tre finissero per lasciare quella stanza da soli, diretti, nel tempo libero, ognuno al proprio posto - André in cucina, Oscar, l'Erede, in uno studio tutto per sé, e lei... ah lei chissà dove.  
Situata vicino alle scale di servizio usate solo dalla servitù, era perfetta per sgusciarsene via indisturbati e risolveva il problema di André che andava e veniva tra due mondi, ufficialmente destinato ad imboccare lo scalone principale solo quando era in compagnia di Oscar e le scale di servizio quando era da solo - di fatto il percorso di ognuno dei tre dipendeva dalla segretezza di quanto stavano combinando.

Prima o poi in quella stanza avrebbe spadroneggiato la prima figlia di Horthense, in visita - Sigyn sorrise: le sarebbe piaciuto mostrarle la casa delle bambole, aprendo ogni porticina, che girava su cardini veri, solo per lei. Era stato lo zio Antoine-Benoit che aveva cominciato a costruirla proprio per Horthense, e poi aveva proseguito, paziente, per ognuna di loro.

“Non capisco perché non ti vada bene la storia che avevamo deciso André ed io!” borbottò Oscar scuotendo i riccioli biondi "Tu vai pazza per le storie d'amore con il lieto fine ed i baci! Non negarlo… lo sappiamo tutti!"

Sigyn osservò la sua mano di carte, con aria molto concentrata “Non capisco perché te la prendi tanto se non mi convince,” disse in tono pacato, “non l’hai mica scritta tu...”

“E’ un classico, con il bene che vince sul male come dovrebbe essere! Sempre!”

“Ah l’aspetto moralista…” Sigyn annuì con aria saputa, osservando la giocata di André, “Ecco cosa piace a te: la punizione!”

“La punizione?” Oscar sgranò gli occhioni azzurri cercando appoggio morale in André, che le sorrise con gentilezza “La punizione della Strega, intende...” cercò di spiegarle, conciliante, con un sorriso nei suoi bellissimi occhi verdi.

“Ah non la dovevano punire?” Oscar era sarcastica adesso mentre calava una carta con gesto brusco.

“Fai piano! Le carte di rovinano! Non sei mica in una osteria!" puntualizzò Sigyn, infastidita "Dico solo che tu sei la degna figlia del Generale, il suo fiore all'occhiello e la sua opera meglio riuscita. Ti piace molto quando qualcuno che ha osato superare un limite viene punito per benino…” spiegò Sigyn in tono pratico. “A parte André, per cui hai un debole, anche se non lo vuoi ammettere, tu, _tutti gli altri_ , li vorresti vedere rinchiusi nella Torre dell’Acqua, a turno. Perché non facciamo quello che tu pensi che dovremmo fare.”

“Tu invece sei un’imbrogliona e una smorfiosa e, giustamente, stai dalla parte delle imbroglione e delle smorfiose!” sibilò Oscar esasperata, “ E poi non è _superare un limite_ , è _passare il segno_!”

Sigyn giocò la sua mano imperturbabile. “ _Imbroglione_ è la parola che quelli che non pensano danno a quelli che pensano. E infatti se tu avessi pensato non avresti calato proprio quella carta, cara la mia Spartana Moralista… ma tu sai a cosa stiamo giocando? Ce lo hai chiaro?” poi ridistribuendo le carte disse in tono magnanimo “Se proprio vuoi che leggiamo quella storia, va bene, ma è piena di scemenze! Poi non dire che non ti ho avvisato.”

“Quelli che ti hanno regalato un libro di favole, pensavano di farti un piacere...” disse André con tono di velato rimprovero.

“E me ne hanno fatto moltissimo di piacere,” esclamò la ragazzina con un sorriso enorme sul viso “Quello non è in discussione, mai! Che sia chiaro!” disse, molto severamente - il libro glielo aveva regalato Clément, e Clément faceva parte di un suo territorio segreto, che passava per Palazzo Girodelle, la Casa in Normandia, le serre e la cucina piccola, dei gatti orribili, la Carriola e il libri dello zio Jean-Claude, e che nessuno poteva azzardarsi a criticare o a mettere in discussione.  
Poi abbassò la voce ed in tono confidenziale aggiunse: “Anche perché dietro c’è una storia…” Oscar la fissò irritata, gli occhi come due fessure, ma Sigyn proseguì. senza prestarle attenzione “Però, tra tutte le favole, quella è una che proprio non sta in piedi.”

“E’ una della favole preferite di Nonnina!” disse Oscar in un tono che non ammetteva repliche.

“Le piace pure colpire André con un mestolo…” Sigyn alzò un sopracciglio, chiaramente irritata, “... e l’olio di ricino, una volta ogni due settimane.” aggiunse meditabonda, giocherellando con un ricciolo rosso fuoco. “O con la luna piena, sai che non mi ricordo?” fece una smorfia disgustata. “Per fortuna che non è lei che si occupa di queste cose per quanto riguarda me…”

Ad André venne da ridere e le scoccò un sorriso, mentre Oscar abbassò lo sguardo confusa - l’olio di ricino era una cosa che non piaceva nemmeno a lei.

Sigyn aggiunse con un sospiro, arrendendosi “Ma se proprio pensi che la sua passione per la violenza e per certi aspetti meno nobili del funzionamento del corpo umano la renda un buon giudice di favole invece di commedie recitate a canovaccio… leggiamola! ”


End file.
